


Daddy Cuddles Cure Anything

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Jack, cute chica, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 2 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Jack visits LA, Mark's happy to have his baby boy home for a while.





	Daddy Cuddles Cure Anything

Mark heard a soft rustling from out in the hallway, and Chica’s head lifted from off her paws. Across the room on her doggy bed, the retriever’s tail wagged softly as footsteps came near to the door. A soft smile flitted across the man’s face as he feigned sleep, carefully angling himself towards the door. The feet hesitated in their progress, as if the owner was uncertain of their actions, but once Mark stilled they continued their course. Soon, a warm body was pressed up against his chest, fluffy hair tickling his chin and a drool covered pacifier causing the skin of his neck to become slightly damp. He sighed softly and moved to wrap his arms around the warm bundle once it had stopped squirming.

“S’matter, Jackaboy?” he mumbled quietly, as Chica settled once more. The baby had just come into LA a few hours ago, and Mark had gone through his entire bedtime routine in an effort to try and take proactive steps against jet lag. He still knew Jack wouldn’t really be that sleepy, but he wanted to start establishing a sleep schedule for the time he’d be there.

Jack shifted and nosed around until his paci was back in his mouth, hands clenching into the soft tee Mark wore. Mark made a small sound of affirmation.

“Can’t sleep, baby boy? What am I gonna do with you? You had your bath, and your lavender sleepy time lotion, we read three stories, and I sang you a song,” he fake lamented, though he could tell the Little bore him no ill will at the fact. Mark ran a hand through sweet smelling green hair. Jack gave a happy little noise around his paci and snuggled closer. “But, I guess, if it’d fix it… you can sleep with Daddy tonight.” He pronounced. Jack seemed perfectly happy with that. “You just go to sleep, Jackabug,” the Daddy soothed, as he ran his hand through his baby’s hair. “You go right to sleep, and in the morning, we can spend the full day together since Daddy’s all caught up on pre-recording videos.” He murmured through a small yawn. “Daddy can spend all day with his special boy,” Mark’s chest filled with warmth at the way Jack melted into him, and the frankly adorable noises of affirmation his Little was making around his pacifier. “How’s that sound, hmm?” Mark pulled Jack closer and kissed his forehead. Jack gave a happy wiggle and finally began to settle down, one hand removing itself from Mark’s shirt and going to rub the soft fabric of his blankie against one cheek. (The other one stayed firmly clenched into his Daddy’s shirt, because there was no way he was gonna be separated from him after being apart for so long!) “Good boy,” Mark mumbled sleepily, letting his eyes drift shut as he rested his cheek against Jack’s soft hair. Mark couldn’t wait until morning.


End file.
